The Prayer
by gosalyn
Summary: This is a sad story, just read and you'll see what i mean!!! Oh and PUH LEASE review
1. Default Chapter

The Prayer  
  
Mush and Blu stood on the Brooklyn Bridge watching the sunset. Mush had his arm around Blu's waist and Blu had her head on his shoulder. Mush pulled apart and looked deep into Blu's blue eyes.  
  
"Blue?" Mush asked not breaking his stare.  
  
"Yes?" Blu asked smiling.  
  
"We've known eachotha our whole lives, an I love you so much," Mush said getting on his knees, "an' I can't pictah me spending da rest of my life wit anyone but you. Blu Conlon, will ya marry me?" Mush asked slipping his late mom's engagement ring on Blu's finger.  
  
"Yes." Blu said teary eyed as she jumped into Mush's arms.  
  
"I lov ya so much." Mush whispered into Blu's ear.  
  
"Mush?" Blu said pulling apart from Mush, "did ya ok dis wit Spot?" Spot was Blu's twin brother. They had been on the streets since age nine when their parents died in a buggy accident.  
  
"Shoa did. I actually asked him a few weeks ago."  
  
"It's getting late I probably should go back home." Blu said  
  
"Come on I'll walk ya home." Mush said taking Blu's hand. They walked to the Newsboys Lodging House in Brooklyn.  
  
"Goodnight Mush." Blu said before she kissed him.  
  
"Goodnight." Mush said as he watched Blu walk inside the lodging house.  
  
FLASHBACK: Earlier that day  
  
Spot Conlon sat on the doctors table waiting to find out why he'd been so sick lately. He was staring at one of the yellow walls when a stern faced doctor walked in.  
  
"Son," the doctor said getting face to face with Spot, "I'm afraid you're dying of tuberculosis." Spot was shocked he didn't say anything, he just put his face in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry." The doctor said putting his hand on Spot's shoulder. He hated having to tell such a young kid he was dying. Spot stood up suddenly and walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Thank you doctor." He said before leaving the free clinic. Spot walked back to the lodging house in complete shock. When he got to his and his sister's room he looked at himself in the mirror. He still had the same light brown hair and blue eyes, but he was much skinnier and paler. He almost looked like a skeleton. After he looked in the mirror he crawled in bed and went to sleep.  
  
BACK TO PRESENT  
  
Blu ran up the stairs of the lodging house as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to tell Spot. When she got to their room she saw Spot asleep on his bed. Must still be getting ova da flu. Blu thought before waking Spot up.  
  
"Spot wake up." She said gently shaking her brother.  
  
"What?" Spot said tiredly opening his eyes.  
  
"Mush proposed." She said excitedly.  
  
"Congrats" Spot said sitting up and hugging his sister. He didn't have the heart to tell his sister he was dying. I don't wanna worry her Spot thought.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy." Blu said falling back on her brother's bed.  
  
"I'm happy for you." Spot said taking her hand.  
  
"I'm kinda tired. I tink I'm gonna go ta bed." Blu said getting up off of Spot's bed. Blu changed into her pajamas. After she changed she sat back down on Spot's bed.  
  
"Night Spot. Hope ya feel betta tomorra." Blu said.  
  
"Night Blu." Spot said kissing her on the forehead. "Love ya sis."  
  
"Love ya too." Blu said crawling into her bed and blowing out the single candle that illuminated their room. Spot stayed awake until he heard the steady breathing of his sleeping sister. Once he knew she was sleeping he weakly crawled out of bed. Once he was up he went over to where his sister kept her journal and took a piece of paper out of it and grabbed a pencil. After he had what he needed he stepped out onto the fire escape.  
  
The next morning Spot woke up so see his sister getting ready to go out and sell papers.  
  
"Still feelin sick Spot?" Blu asked smiling.  
  
"Ya, Ise tink I'm gonan stay heah today." Spot said weakly.  
  
"Okay well in dat case I tink I'm gonna get stahted on sellin da papes." Blu said walkin over to give Spot a hug and a kiss. Spot wanted to stay in the embrace forever because he knew that in could be the last time he ever saw his sister.  
  
"Bye Blue." Spot said releasing the embrace. Spot watched as his sister started to head out the door, "oh and Blu, will ya tell Poker dat I need ta talk wit him."  
  
"Shoa." Blu said before shutting the door. A few minutes later Poker walked in.  
  
"Hey Spot. Blu said ya wanted ta talk wit me?"  
  
"Ya, I wanted ta know if youse could go over ta Manhattan and tell Mush I need ta talk wit him." Spot said.  
  
"Shoa ting Spot. Hey are ya feelin alright." Poker said.  
  
"Just have da flu."  
  
"Oh, ok. Hope ya feel betta." Poker said before leaving.  
  
An hour later Spot heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Spot called weakly. The door opened an Mush stepped in.  
  
"Poker said ya need ta talk wit me." Mush said nercously. He thought Spot was gonna talk about him and Blu's engagement.  
  
"Ya, pull up a chair." Spot said motioning to a chair in the corner. Mush obeyed and brought the chair to the bed where Spot still lay.  
  
"Are youse ok Spot?" Mush asked concerned.  
  
"That's kinda why I asked ya heah. Ya see yesterday I Found out I'm dying of tuberculosis." Spot said looking away from Mush.  
  
"What? No ya can't be." Mush said panicked.  
  
"I'm sorry it's true. Last night I wrote a song for you two and I wanted you ta have it." Spot said handing Mush a piece of paper with the song on it.  
  
"How does it go?" Mush asked, not really sure of what else to say. Spot looked at mush and weakly sung it to him.  
  
"Mush, I want ya to take car of Blu and love her foreva no matta what." Spot said once he finished the song.  
  
"Spot, don't start sayin your goodbye's yet." Mush said but was interrupted my Spot.  
  
"When ya see Blu tell her I love her and that I'm sorry I didn't get ta go to youse guises weddin." Spot said. Mush nodded, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Goodbye Mush." Spot said closing his eyes and exhaling his last breath.  
  
"Goodbye Spot." Mush said crying. Mush waited until Blu came happily through the door.  
  
"Mush what are youse doin heah?" Blu said happily hugging Mush. She hadn't noticed Spot yet.  
  
Mush pulled apart and took Blu's small hand in his.  
  
"Blu, I'm afraid Spot had tuberculosis." Mush said but was interrupted my Blu.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Blu said bursting into tears and running over to her dead brother's body. Mush walked over to Blu and put his arms around Blue.  
  
"He said he loved you and that he's sorry he didn't get ta go to our weddin." Mush said with tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER: At Mush's and Blu's wedding reception at Irving Hall.  
  
"Blu I'll be right back." Mush said getting up and hopping on the stage at Irving Hall. When Mush got up there silence came over the theater.  
  
"Blu," Mush said solemnly, "the day Spot died he gave me a song he wrote for us, and now I'm going to sing it for you,  
  
I pray you'll be my eyes  
  
And watch her how she goes  
  
And help her to be wise  
  
Help me to let go  
  
Every mile thus pray  
  
Every Child knows  
  
Lead her to a place  
  
Guide her with your grace  
  
To a place where she'll be safe  
  
I pray she finds your light  
  
And holds it in her heart  
  
As darkness falls each night  
  
Remind her where you are  
  
Every mile thus pray  
  
Every child knows  
  
Need to find a place  
  
Guide her with your grace  
  
Give her faith so she'll be safe  
  
Lead her to a place  
  
Guide her with your grace  
  
To a place where she'll be safe."  
  
Mush finished and looked out at a crowd of teary eyed Newsies. He looked over at Blu who was climbing up on stage with tears in her eyes. Blu walked up to Mush and hugged him.  
  
"He loved ya so much." Mush whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spot and Mush, Disney does. But I do own Poker and Blu, so if ya wanna use em please ask!!! Oh and The Prayer is copyright who ever wrote it!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. READ THIS!

Hey, do u guys think that I should write a prequel and a sequel to this nifty little fic I wrote???? If you do will u be so kind as to email me @ justinbsgurl4eva@aol.com thanx a bunch!!!!  
  
~*Nevada*~ 


End file.
